My All Is In You
by Ikmubmik137
Summary: 'Kyuhyun oppa I'm debuting' Kyuhyun berdecak malas. Gadis itu, hoobae barunya yang benar-benar sok kenal dengannya membuatnya muak dan membuat Sungmin mendiamkannya. Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun? Warning: KyuMin YAOI fanfic!


Main Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

Support cast:

Kim Seul Gi

Lee Sungjin

Super Junior members

.

Genre: Romance

.

Lenght: Oneshoot

.

Rate: T

.

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

.

Summary: Seorang wanita kembali muncul dan mencoba untuk meretakkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu apa yang akan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan? KyuMin YAOI fanfic!

.

Warning: YAOI! Typos. Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

'Kyuhyun oppa I'm debuting'

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang melakukan pekerjaan memantau para ELF untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang menjadi trend di kalangan ELF pun berdecak malas ketika mendapat satu mention dari salah satu hoobae barunya. Moodnya seketika memburuk dan memilih menutup aplikasi twitter di handphone-nya. "Tsk memang aku peduli? Mau kau debut atau tidak, itu bukan urusan ku" Gumam Kyuhyun. Kim Seul Gi. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini sering di sangkut pautkan dengan namanya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia sangat muak. Dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan hoobae-nya itu. Dia juga tahu kalau ini sedikit banyak adalah karena campur tangan managementnya yang menyuruh Seul Gi ber-akting seolah dia mengenal dekat Kyuhyun hingga memunculkan skandal dan membuat nama grupnya yang baru debut cepat dikenal masyarakat. Menjadi penyanyi memang impiannya. Tapi menjadi robot managementnya? Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang mudah menerima, apalagi hal itu adalah hal yang tidak dia suka. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah namja manis yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir namja tampan itu. Lee Sungmin, sosok yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Dibelainya surai halus namja yang tertidur lelap itu. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh ketika namja itu menggeliat dan bergumam tidak jelas, namun dia masih tetap tertidur lelap. Dia lah yang menjadi alasannya selalu bertahan. Dulu dia tidak tahan dan sempat ingin keluar dan meninggalkan Super Junior yang sekarang telah menjadi rumah baginya. Tapi ketika melihat senyum namja manis itu, pikiran untuk hengkang pun lenyap. Dia sangat mencintai Lee Sungmin. Rekan satu team-nya. Hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama lebih dari tujuh tahun membuat keduanya menjadi saling terikat dan tak terpisahkan. Masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang. Meskipun harus menjalani hubungan dengan diam-diam bahkan fans-pun tidak mengetahui, kecuali keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Hubungan pasang surut dan pertengkaran kecil maupun besar sudah pasti terjadi, namun selalu ada jalan keluar dan membuat perasaan cinta dan sayang itu kian membuncah. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik pinggang Sungmin agar lebih mendekat. Dimatikannya lampu yang menjadi penerang kamar mereka dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Kamar mereka? Ya, kamar yang sudah mereka huni selama bertahun-tahun, kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu akan semua ungkapan cinta dan tindakkan intim yang sering mereka lakukan. Meskipun banyak yang berpikir kalau mereka pisah kamar, tapi mungkin Kyuhyun harus sedikit membenarkan, mereka memang sempat pisah kamar namun tidak sampai satu minggu mereka sudah kembali tidur dalam satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin, begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang. Sungmin pun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum membuka sepenuhnya foxy eyes miliknya. Ia merasakan satu lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun dia tahu siapa pemilik lengan pucat itu. Dengan perlahan di singkirkannya lengan itu dan beranjak bangun. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terusik. Di liriknya sekilas jam yang ada diatas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka delapan dengan jarum panjang di angka sembilan. Tanpa membuka tirai kamar –karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih memilih keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dorm sangat sepi, sepertinya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk belum bangun. Sungmin pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah. Merasa bosan dia pun lebih memilih menyeduh kopi dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Diraihnya remote dari meja di hadapannya dan menyalakan TV yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin hanya menyalakannya tanpa menontonnya. Fokusnya kini teralih pada handphone yang ada di hadapannya. Di bukannya salah satu situs jejaring sosial. Bohong kalau Sungmin jarang membuka SNS karena faktanya dia selalu membuka SNS sekedar untuk memantau ELF meskipun dia hanya memantau, tanpa melakukan apapun. Satu senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Dia lagi" gumamnya. Bohong kalau Sungmin tidak tahu masalah Seul Gi yang selalu menyeret nama Kyuhyun dalam setiap omongannya. Dia sangat tahu, bahkan rencana managementnya yang memanfaatkan kepopuleran Kyuhyun untuk mendongkrak karir grup baru itu. "Kampungan sekali caranya" Dia kembali bergumam. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu membenci Seul Gi. Dia tahu gadis itu melakukan itu karena paksaan management. Tapi melihat gadis itu yang terus menyeret-nyeret nama Kyuhyun setiap saat membuat Sungmin merasa gerah. Hey, kekasih mana yang tidak panas ketika sang namja chingu sering disebut-sebut oleh orang lain. "Dulu Seohyun, sekarang Seul Gi. Nanti-nanti siapa lagi" Sungut Sungmin. Dia tahu kekasihnya tidak dekat dengan kedua gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya gerah. "Kalian belum tahu saja bagaimana para SparKyu tsk tsk" Sungmin terus bergumam. Dia tahu beberapa SparKyu memang sangat posesif tehadap Kyuhyun. Bahkan dirinya yang juga member Super Junior pun pernah di bash oleh SparKyu hingga Kyuhyun harus turun tangan sendiri. Sungmin terus bersungut-bersungut dan bergumam tidak jelas, tidak menyadari ada sosok namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum geli di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa eoh?" Satu lengan melingkari leher Sungmin dari belakang. Membuat Sungmin berjengkit kaget karena.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Kau mengejutkan ku!" Ucap Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan mencium pipi chubby Sungmin sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Sungmin.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik handphone Sungmin.

"Ya" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Aku tidak ada niat untuk membalasnya"

"Kalau kau membalasnya, aku akan menghajar mu" Ancam Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya seperti ingin menonjok.

"Haha, kau justru menggemaskan kalau seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Tsk kau ini" Sungmin berdecak sebal "Kau tumben bangun pagi"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin. "Kau tidak ada dan aku terbangun" Ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ahh maaf sudah membuat mu terbangun" Ucap Sungmin menyesal. "Kau tidur saja kalau masih mengantuk. Kau tidak ada jadwal kan? Latihan untuk album baru pun masih nanti siang"

"heemmm" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya ini masih mengantuk karena dia memang tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Tak lama Sungmin merasakan nafas Kyuhyun sudah berhembus normal. Dirinya kembali tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu ketika para member Super Junior sampai di gedung SM Entertainment. Hari ini latihan untuk album ketujuh kembali di lakukan. Sungmin berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook sambil bercanda gurau. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa" Satu suara membuat langkah semua namja tampan itu berhenti. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggil maknae mereka, beberapa dari mereka pun memilih untuk melangkah lagi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun, HeeChul, dan Sungmin serta Ryeowook disana.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada yeoja yang ternyata Seul Gi itu. Dapat jelas di dengar nada dingin dari suaranya.

"Oppa kenapa tidak membalas mention ku?" Tanya Seul Gi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Seul Gi "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membalas hal tidak penting" Ucap Kyuhyun dan hendak melangkah pergi namun tangan Seul Gi menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun harus mengurungkan langkahnya dan menatap tangan serta wajah Seul Gi bergantian.

"Ah mianhae oppa" Ucap Seul Gi sambil melepas cengkramannya.

"Haiisshhh oppa oppa oppa! Hei apa kau tidak bisa sedikit sopan? Kyuhyun sunbae mu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalian dekat satu sama lain. Tidak punya sopan santun eoh?" HeeChul yang geram pun mulai mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya membuat wajah Seul Gi pias seketika.

"Mi.. Mianhae sunbae" Ucapnya terbata.

"Sudahlah hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia tahu tabiat HeeChul yang ceplas-ceplos dan sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Seul Gi yang sudah pias karenanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian di sana?" Suara dingin itu membuat ketiga orang tadi segera menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kita kesini untuk latihan. Bukan untuk berurusan dengan yang tidak penting" Sungmin segera berlalu dari sana sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa pasrah. Ryeowook tahu salah satu hyung tersayangnya ini tengah marah. Dia sangat jarang mendengar nada dingin dari hyung manisnya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan menatap Seul Gi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Ku harap kau tidak membuat masalah lagi" Kyuhyun berucap dingin dan berlalu ketika menyadari HeeChul yang ternyata sudah mendahuluinya.

"cih.. lihat saja. Kau pasti akan menjadi milik ku oppa" Ucap Seul Gi yakin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar gedung.

.

.

Sungmin masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan gulingnya. Setelah pulang latihan dia langsung mandi dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika gadis itu memegang tangan kekasihnya. Dan apa itu? Kyuhyun seakan membela gadis itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

"Cih.. murahan sekali" Cibir Sungmin sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pun tidak membuat Sungmin lantas bergeming dan melihat siapa yang dengan lancangnya berani masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tapi tanpa melihat pun dia sudah itu, itu pasti Kyuhyun. kekasihnya.

"Minimi" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun pun menyingkap selimut Sungmin dan menemukan wajah Sungmin yang terpejam. Satu senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sedang pura-pura.

"Kau marah eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban. Karena gemas Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya pelan.

"YYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Satu seringaian muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. Dia tahu itu adalah jurus paling ampuh untuk membuat Sungmin meresponnya.

"Kau tidak pintar bersandiwara Minimi"

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap Sungmin ketus dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Hei, jangan begini. Kita butuh bicara"

"Bicara saja. Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah Kyu" Ucap Sungmin jujur. Fisiknya sangat lelah di tambah luka yang di goreskan secara tidak sengaja oleh sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mengelus surai hitam Sungmin. "Tidurlah" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian dan beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pun Sungmin masih mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, namun Sungmin tetap mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tega. Dia sadar Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi setiap melihat Kyuhyun dan mengingat gadis itu menggandengnya dan tatapan mata yang di arahkan gadis itu pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin muak dan menjadi kesal sendiri setiap melihat Kyuhyun. "Jadi dia suka Kyuhyun? tsk sudah ku duga" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Dia tahu dari awal kalau gadis itu menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun, tapi setelah kejadian kemarin membuatnya semakin yakin dan muak sendiri. SM bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendongkrak popularitas artisnya, bahkan membuat skandal palsu. "Kalau sampai mereka melalukan itu. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Sungmin kembali menggerutu. Di lirikannya matanya ke arah jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Kenapa dia lama sekali sih. Dia bilang jam sebelas. Ini sudah setengah dua belas" Sungmin berucap sedikit sebal, tapi beberapa detik kemudian di dengarnya bel apartementnya berbunyi. "Itu pasti dia" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum cerah dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu pada tamunya.

"Sungjin-ah" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh sang dongsaeng erat.

"Hahaha. Kau sangat merindukan ku hyung?" Ucap Sungjin sambil membalas pelukan sang kakak.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" Sungmin pura-pura sebal dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mu hyung" Jawab Sungjin cepat sambil melangkah masuk setelah di persilahkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa? Aku belum sempat pulang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan latihan musical dan persiapan album ke tujuh. Yeah kau tahu sendiri kan"

"Mereka baik. Tidak apa-apa. kami mengerti" Jawab Sungjin "Hyung tumben memanggil ku kemari. Ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya Sungjin. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, adiknya memang sangat peka. Dia bisa bersikap sangat dewasa meskipun umurnya di bawahnya.

"Ya. Masalah kecil sebenarnya"

"Aku tahu, pasti tentang Seul Gi kan haha. Aku melihat banyak ELF yang marah-marah karena ulahnya" Ucap Sungjin membuat Sungmin hanya meringis. "Bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun hyung, hyung"

"Bagaimana mau bicara kalau setiap melihatnya aku hanya akan merasa sebal"

"ahh jadi hyung cemburu. Jangan kelihatan seperti hyung sedang mengalah. Kyuhyun hyung milik hyung. Hyung harus bicara baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun hyung"

Sungmin mendengar semua ucapan Sungjin. Benar, kalau dia hanya marah dan mendiam kan Kyuhyun kesannya seperti mengalah. Dia harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. satu senyuman terulas di bibir shape M itu membuat Sungjin yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang adik ku" Sungmin berucap sambil mengacak surai hitam Sungjin.

"Memangnya aku adik siapa lagi kalau bukan adik mu" Sungjin berucap dengan bangga. Dia sangat sayang hyung-nya, begitu pun Sungmin. Adiknya selalu bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya. Adiknya juga yang menjaga rahasia-rahasia besar tentang hubungannya dan Kyuhyun meskipun terkadang Sungmin ingin memukul kepala sang adik ketika sudah berulah di SNS yang sering memberi hint tentang hubungannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan. Aku yakin akan banyak fans yang mengerubungi"

"YAA! Kau ini" Bukannya marah Sungmin justru tersenyum manis dan beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu" Ucapnya sebelum melangkah ke kamar dan mengganti baju.

.

.

Setelah berjalan berkeliling, sekarang di sinilah mereka. Sungmin mengajak Sungjin untuk makan di salah satu restorant yang sering di kunjunginya dengan member lainnya.

"Eoh Sungmin sunbae?" Panggilan seorang wanita membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Sungmin sedikit mengutuk dalam hati, namun wajahnya menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Ye.. Seul Gi-ssi" Ucap Sungmin.

"Eumm sunbae, apa boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku datang sendiri tadi" Ucap gadis yang ternyata Seul Gi.

"Silahkan" Sungmin mempersilahkan. Seul Gi pun hanya tersenyum sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Sunbae kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya Seul Gi penuh selidik.

"Dengan adik ku" Jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Sungjin. Sungjin yang merasa harus memeperkenalkan diri pun segera berucap "Lee Sungjin imnida" Ucapnya.

"Ah.. ne. Kim Seul Gi imnida" Jawab Seul Gi dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Sunbae tidak bersama Kyuhyun oppa ya? Aku pikir sunbae bersama dia tadi"

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari makanannya ke wajah Seul Gi "Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit sinis.

"Ehh eumm itu.." Seul Gi tampak gugup dan Sungmin tahu maksud gelagat itu.

"Jadi kau menyukainya" Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan memberi tahu mu ini, Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang mudah di dekati. Mungkin kalau untuk berteman dia mudah melakukannya, tapi untuk merebut hatinya sepertinya kau harus berusaha keras Seul Gi-ssi"

"Apa Kyuhyun oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Sepertinya belum. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan wanita selain dengan rekan kerjanya"

'Cih, jelas saja karena kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebentar. Di tolehkannya wajahnya ke arah Sungjin yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanannya. "Maaf Seul Gi-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Sungmin.

"Eoh? Sunbae sudah akan pergi? Boleh aku titip salam untuk Kyuhyun oppa?" Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi keluar dengan Sungjin.

.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dia sih" Gerutu Sungmin.

"Dia memanggil Kyuhyun hyung 'oppa'? apa mereka sedekat itu?"

"Tidak. Itu Seul Gi saja yang memang tidak mengerti sopan santun"

Sungjin melirik hyungnya yang sedang menyetir. Dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat mood sang kakak kembali buruk.

.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan apartementnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Eomma sendirian di rumah" Jawab Sungjin.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati, aku titip salam buat appa dan eomma" Ucap Sungmin dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungjin "Aku pulang dulu hyung" Ucap Sungjin dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Setelah melihat mobil Sungjin sudah menjauh, Sungmin pun memasuki apartementnya.

.

Ketika baru menginjakkan kakinya, wajah Kyuhyun sudah muncul dihadapannya. "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku? Aku tahu kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini"

"Aku hanya keluar dengan Sungjin" Jawab Sungmin dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Dan Seul Gi titip salam untuk mu" Ucap Sungmin setelah menegak habis air putih dari gelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin hanya berdecak malas "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kalau tidak bertemu, tidak mungkin aku menyampaikan salam darinya kan" Sungmin berucap sinis dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ming" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin harus menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita harus bicara" Kyuhyun berucap dengan penuh penekanan. Sungmin menghela nafas dan menjawab "Bicaralah."

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin kedalam kamar dan mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mengenai kemarin. Aku minta maaf" Kyuhyun mulai bicara. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dalam. "Kau tidak salah Kyu"

"Tapi kau marah karena dia memegang tangan ku kan?"

"Aku hanya sebal! Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia menahan mu dan apa itu? Kau seolah sedang membelanya ketika HeeChul hyung mengatainya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Jadi kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Mengaku saja Minimi" Kyuhyun terus menggoda Sungmin membuat kedua pipi Sungmin memerah. "Hahaha, aku suka ketika pipi mu seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum dan menular kepada Sungmin. "Mianhae" Sungmin kembali berucap "Mianhae sudah mendiamkan mu"

"Tidak apa-apa. aku senang. Itu tandanya kau cemburu" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Ucap Sungmin namun senyuman manis masih terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ming aku merindukan mu" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kita setiap hari bertemu Kyu"

"Bukan itu maksud ku. Tapi-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya kearah sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Keluar! Dasar mesum!" Sungmin berteriak dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya -ralat kamar mereka.

"Minimi, ayolah! Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu" Kyuhyun terus mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar mengikuti ajakannya.

"Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak!"

Blam

Sungmin menutup pintunya dan langsung menguncinya. Di dengarnya dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang meneriaki namanya dari luar. Sungmin tertawa senang. Sekali-sekali mengerjai kekasih mesumnya itu tidak apa-apa kan?

Sementara di luar Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Sungmin tidak kunjung membuka pintu. "Sepertinya aku harus menidurkan mu seorang diri" Kyuhyun berbicara sambil melirik sesuatu yang terbangun di bawah sana. Astaga hanya memeluk dan melihat semburat merah di pipi Sungmin saja sudah membuatnya setegang ini. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menidurkan adik kecilnya.

.

.

Hari ini semua member Super Junior kembali datang ke gedung SM Entertainment untuk latihan. Selama perjalanan Sungmin terus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Sesekali kekehan dan tawa terdengar, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kyuhyun oppa" Suara gadis terdengar membuat rombongan itu berhenti dan kembali melangkah ketika melihat Seul Gi lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" Seul Gi kembali memanggil dengan lebih kencang. Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Seul Gi yang sudah berpindah ke dahapan mereka.

"Waeyo Seul Gi-ssi?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada gadis yang malah terlihat malu-malu itu. Namun ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melirik kebawah, dia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin erat.

"Eumm itu-" Kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya pun lenyap begitu saja saat melihat tautan tangan itu.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, maaf kami harus pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Aku menyukai mu! Aku masuk SM karena aku menyukai mu" Seul Gi berucap mantab dan menahan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar dan melihat itu pun semakin geram. Di lepasnya tangan gadis itu yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Seul Gi tajam membuat Seul Gi mundur satu langkah dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf Seul Gi-ssi. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengucapkan ini. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat bebal. Kami sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tangan kanan Kyuhyun. memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang sekilas saja Seul Gi bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah cincin couple.

"O.. oppa" Suaranya tercekat.

"Maaf Seul Gi-ssi. Aku sudah mempunyai Sungmin ku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin membuat Seul Gi semakin memucat karena shock "Dan kita tidak saling mengenal. Bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku oppa dan membuat orang-orang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak? Aku tahu management memaksamu melakukan itu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau itu sangat mengganggu ku" Kyuhyun berucap dengan tenang dan segera berlalu dengan merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil menyingkirkan rumput liar lagi" Sungmin berucap dengan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya. Dan kau memang Sungmin ku yang menakjubkan. Selalu bisa menyingkirkan rumput-rumput liar itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik kanan dan kirinya. Melihat koridor ini sangat sepi Kyuhyun pun mencuri ciuman sekilas pada bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae" Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengeratnya rangkulannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Nado Saranghae" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Waks kacau . saya tahu Sungmin kesannya OOC banget di sini ya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan emosi saya yang akhir-akhir naik turun gara-gara seorang gadis astral yang menjadi benalu dan tidak tahu malu yang bernama Kim Seul Gi.

Tapi soal cincin couple itu KyuMin memang punya lho, dan sama-sama pernah di pakai barengan . -sekarat

Dan disini saya memunculkan suami masa depan saya –kedip genit kearah Sungjin :D

Dan judul FF ini pun saya hanya ngasal. Karena saya paling tidak bisa membuat judul, dan saya sedang mendengarkan My All is In You. Akhirnya saya memakai saja judul lagu itu TT

.

Yoshh segini saja. Berminat review?

.

Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
